Green dragon/Strategies
}} Due to the return of the PvP Wilderness, it is far more profitable for players wishing to make money to kill blue dragons rather than green dragons, as if you choose to kill Green dragons, you will very frequently be killed by waiting PKers, who nearly always have teleblocks and ice barrages in their arsenal, preventing escape. It is important to know that Clan Wars have been relocated, because the games necklace will no longer work here. WARNING: If you kill these monsters in the wilderness, you should not take any items you are not willing to lose. I f you are killed in the wilderness, you will only keep your 3 most valuable items, unless you initiate an attack on another player. In which case you will lose all items unless Protect Item is utilised, in which one item will be kept. Melee Most people fight the dragons with melee. This is not recommended unless you are using at least a dragon weapon (the cheapest feasible melee weapon that can be used is the Dragon dagger, though the abyssal whip also works fairly well), as the dragons have moderately high melee defence and will deal consistent damage with their magic attacks. If fighting using melee, you will need to use a good rotation of both offensive and defensive abilities if you want a good kill rate, and even then, it will not be as good as using ranged or magic. If you use dual-wielded or two-handed weapons, you will either need to continuously use Protect from Magic or bring Super antifires (as well as more food since you cannot use shield abilities). You also stand the biggest risk of death if you go after them in the Wilderness, as the most common player killer attack is from a mage, which will usually try to stun and/or teleblock you to prevent escape. They will succeed frequently as your melee armour will conduct magic. Inventory *5+ Monkfish or other high-healing single bite food (This depends on your level, an average level 130-140 can expect to use around 8-12 pieces of Monkfish. *3+ antifire potions or 1+ super antifire potion. *A 140+ can bring about 20 trout. As they are relatively cheap, dropping them won't get you any big loss. Higher levels should just bring less trout. *Emergency one-click teleport (highly recommended). Note that many dragons are located beyond level 20 Wilderness, so the emergency teleports may not work. If you have taken an amulet of glory or a ring of wealth, you could teleport with those up to level 30 wilderness. *Make sure you have plenty of empty inventory slots or bring a Beast of Burden for drops. Notes *The amount of food you use depends almost entirely on your combat level, your equipment, and luck; especially since you are at a disadvantage on the combat triangle. Play around with the amount of food you bring until you have a good balance; enough to get a full inventory of green dragonhide and/or bones without risking your life or wasting too much money on food. But remember, better safe than sorry. Ranged Since dragons are magic-class monsters, they are weak against ranged attacks. Their specific weakness is bolts, but unless players wish to use Protect from Magic or Super antifires while killing them, they will be forced to wear an Anti-dragon shield or equivalent. Players who have completed Ritual of the Mahjarrat can alternatively opt for Dragonbane bolts, which deal extra damage to dragons (this stacks with abilities), and are considerably useful when used with the Royal crossbow. Equipment * Helm: Pernix Cowl > Armadyl helmet > Robin Hood hat > Archer helm > Coif * Body: Armadyl chestplate > Royal d'hide body > Black d'hide body > Red d'hide body * Legs: Armadyl chainskirt > Royal d'hide chaps > Black d'hide chaps > Red d'hide chaps * 2-handed weapon*: Royal crossbow > Zaryte bow > Hand cannon (with shot) > Black Salamander (with tar) > Crystal bow > Dragon 2h crossbow * 1-handed weapon: Ascension crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Armadyl crossbow/Karil's pistol crossbow > Sagaies > Blisterwood stakes > Dragon crossbow > Dragon darts > Rune crossbow * Off-hand weapon*: Off-hand Ascension crossbow > Off-hand chaotic crossbow > Karil's off-hand pistol crossbow > Off-hand blisterwood stake > Off-hand dragon crossbow > Off-hand dragon dart > Off-hand rune crossbow * Shield: Elysian spirit shield* > Eagle-eye kiteshield* > Armadyl buckler* > Dragonfire shield (ranged) > Anti-dragon shield * Arrows: Dragonbane arrows (after Ritual of the Mahjarrat) > Dragon arrows (with Dark bow only) > Broad arrows > Rune arrows * Bolts: Dragonbane bolts (after Ritual of the Mahjarrat) > Royal bolts/Onyx bolts (e) (with Ascension, royal, or chaotic crossbow) > Dragon bolts (e)/Diamond bolts (e) (with Armadyl or better crossbow) > Hand cannon shot (with hand cannon) > Harralander tar (with Black salamander) > Emerald bolts (e) > Broad-tipped bolts/Runite bolts > Adamant bolts * Amulet: Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of power * Ring: Ring of wealth > Ring of life > Explorer's Ring (3/4) * Boots: Spined boots > Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots * Gloves: Pernix gloves > Swift gloves > Barrows gloves/Armadyl gloves > Royal d'hide vambraces > Black d'hide vambraces > Red d'hide vambraces * Cape: Completionist cape > Ava's accumulator/attractor * Requires Super antifire or use of Protect from Magic. Inventory * 1 Antifire potion (Preferred) * 0-7 Monkfish, shark or Lobster (depends on level) Notes * Void knight equipment could be used instead of the helm, body, legs, and gloves, However it is not recommended if killing the dragons in the Wilderness as all items are lost on death. * Using two-handed or dual wielded crossbows can be dangerous as their dragonbreath can hit from a distance as well as up close. Protect from Magic significantly reduces its damage (to low 200s rather than 1500+), and Super antifires make it deal only one damage. * When faced with competition from other players, it is vital for the player to know/learn the respawn points of each dragon, in order to guarantee the kill by getting the first strike. This can be especially tricky due to the large number of macroers in the area. Magic Magic is rarely used as a method of killing Green Dragons due to the slightly higher cost compared to melee, but it hits more often than melee and can still be done with a profit. 80+ Magic is recommended but optional. A Polypore staff, which requires 80 magic to use (80 farming to charge, but this is optional) would be a good choice if you have to use magic against them, as the staff's built-in spell hits quite hard, you don't lose runes if you die, and the charges for the staff is relatively cheap. If using this approach however, be sure to bring Super antifires or use Protect from Magic, as you will be unable to use a shield. If you lack the required level for the polypore staff you can instead use another staff. If you want to play it safe, bring a wand and an anti-dragon shield. Use the strongest air spell you have access to (to save on rune costs). Equipment *'Helm:' Ahrim's hood > Batwing hood *'Body:' Ahrim's robe top > Batwing torso *'Legs:' Ahrim's robe bottom > Batwing legs *'Cape:' God cape *'Amulet:' Amulet of glory > Amulet of magic > Amulet of power *'Ring:' Ring of wealth > Ring of life > Explorer's Ring (3/4) *'2h Weapon:' Armadyl battlestaff (with Air Surge) > Polypore staff > Staff of light > Ahrim's staff *'Mainhand weapon:' Ahrim's wand/Wand of treachery > Master wand > Grifolic wand *'Shield:' Dragonfire shield (magic) > Anti-dragon shield *'Boots:' Batwing boots > Splitbark boots Profit A good method for quickly banking drops from the eastern green dragons involves the use of the Ring of kinship at level 20 wilderness or below. Teleport to Daemonheim, bank with the Fremennik banker, then run southwest and north to return to the dragons. Using an amulet of glory or the Edgeville lodestone teleport is a fast method for banking from the western green dragons. The wilderness obelisks can be used for the northern dragons. People seeking a profit by killing these creatures can make approximately + )}}}} per inventory of bones and hides. To make greater profit, however, the only other items recommended worth taking are: *Rune daggers (uncommon) *Ranarrs, lantadymes, and dwarf weeds (all somewhat rare) *Rubies, diamonds, and dragonstones (rare) *Key halves (somewhat rare) *Hard clue scrolls (rare) *Bass for food (uncommon) *Nature runes because they are stackable (uncommon) *Most other Random drop table drops Miscellaneous Tips * Using the highest Beast of Burden familiar possible increases money-making. * Players with 60 Dungeoneering and a high combat level may find it more time-efficient to kill the blue dragons in the Taverley resource dungeon. Since relatively few players can access this dungeon, there is almost always free space. In addition, there are no pkers and few bots to worry about. The only downside is the dungeon's long distance from a bank. However, if the player has at least an agility level of 70 they can use the shortcut inside Taverley dungeon, making banking a lot easier. Category:Strategies